


100% happiness

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genderswap, Kinda, Multi, Rule 63, Selfcest, aka the momo/everyone agenda coming to life, momomonth 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-18 12:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of drabbles in honour of Momo's birthday. Hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Momo & Sunohara Ruri, Momo (IDOLiSH7)/Izumi Iori, Momo/Anesagi Kaoru, Momo/Inumaru Touma, Momo/Isumi Haruka, Momo/Izumi Mitsuki, Momo/Kujou Ten, Momo/Midou Torao, Momo/Nanase Riku, Momo/Natsume Minami, Momo/Nikaidou Yamato, Momo/Oogami Banri, Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki, Momo/Ousaka Sougo, Momo/Rokuya Nagi, Momo/Takanashi Otoharu, Momo/Takanashi Tsumugi, Momo/Tsukumo Ryou, Momo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Momo/Yaotome Gaku, Momo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki/Okazaki Rinto, Okazaki Rinto/Momo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. #1 crush

Iori is a really sweet kid, and seeing him do his best (and somehow get everyone else to do their best too when he's around) warms Momo's heart every time.

But what Iori doesn't seem to know is he not only awakens Momo's senpai instincts by being his kouhai - he also makes him feel the protectiveness of an older brother, something he only gets to experience with the kids he willingly adopts after working together.

And it is a strong force, the need to make him relax and take a break because he's still not even out of high school yet. Iori is capable, and he's a natural perfectionist, and there's little he can't do if he puts his soul to it (which he does, all the time), but Momo would do anything for him to just be a kid once in a while. He wants to do his best, put his soul into that, into making Iori laugh and have a good time.

Which is why, the few times they're together out of work, the more Iori complains about things going crazy and how the way to making him happy would be to keep things in order, the more Momo just wants to throw the house out the window.

When something works, when Iori can't hold back a little chuckle, when he looks away because it is impossible to hide his smile, Momo feels a bit greedy to keep pushing it.

He should be happy with what he can get, but instead he wants to keep trying. If making jokes is what he has to do, he doesn't mind acting like a clown. If he has to give him a excuse to go out with him, such as being a senpai, he doesn't mind doing that.

Whatever he has to do to see Iori's smile is little for the happiness he shares in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the Garbage song, even though it doesn't have anything to do with it lol


	2. Love me two times

Although Momo would rather be feisty when drinking, he is no stranger to drowning his woes in alcohol. And as much as he tries to keep the atmosphere cheery (even if this means controlling his alcohol ingestion to remain semi-in control of himself), sometimes, when it's just him and Yamato, things can get a bit grim.

Momo knows it's not like either of them wanted it, but when Yamato leaves the land of happy tipsiness and falls on his face on the land of drunkard regret, he can get... intense, to say the least.

"Life sucks" is, like, the first thing he hears from Yamato when he can use words, in between the sobs, and that's when Momo knows he has to stop drinking and help Yamato out of the mindset. Alcohol always ends up making him feel bitter about his life, even when they all know things are much better for him now, even though they all know IDOLiSH7 changed everything for him.

"Everyone is full of shit" Yamato has to remove his glasses for a second to wipe the tears away and Momo just rubs circles in his back, waiting until he's done taking it all out "They all lie and don't care about anyone but themselves, until you don't know if you can't trust anyone because they suck or because  _ you _ don't deserve better"

"I know" Momo hugs Yamato and lets him wail miserably in his shoulder, kissing his head with all the love he can muster in his own inebriated state. He seems like he wants to say more a few times, but he ends up choking a sob until he's just trying to breathe normally again.

"You know, life  _ is _ hard, but it's okay now" Momo pushes Yamato away only enough to cup his face, drying his tears before planting a short kiss on his forehead "You're not alone. You have friends, and lots of love in your life. And if you ever feel that's not enough, I'll make it. I'll multiply it so you have even more!"

Yamato looks at him with a blank stare, and Momo doesn't know if he's too drunk to understand all he said or he's processing it or he's trying to say something, so he takes the moment to smile and push the side of Yamato's lips up with his fingers "So smile! You can be happy now, okay?"

Even after a few times having to comfort a very sad drunk Yamato, Momo never gets used to the spectacle that is this young adult breaking into happy tears, sobbing even harder than before out of relief, letting it all out because he now feels safe to do it.

And Momo doesn't want to be insensitive so he does his best to stay serious, to remain the reliable support he was a few seconds ago, but it always takes everything he has to stop himself from laughing out loud at Yamato's ugly crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Doors, hope you liked it!


	3. 3 words

Planning a date with Mitsuki is like rolling a roulette. Momo has so many things in common with him that they end up choosing based on external circumstances - the weather, their schedules, how much they can push their bodies.

They also know the priority list and in the end, choosing something ends up being easy as soon as they're done checking for factors with their set questionnaire: when are you free (checking the weather that day), what time of the day (day or night activity), for how long (coffee, a movie, a walk in the outdoors), how much work the days before and after (intense activity or something relaxing)...

Momo loves how effortless it is to be around Mitsuki.

In a way, maybe he sees himself in Mitsuki, a young idol starting to get popular, always working hard for his fans and to make it easier for the other talents and the staff, which gets him friends everywhere. Mitsuki is much purer than him, though, and Momo has no problem letting his guard down and accepting whichever feelings he gets from being together.

(They’re always happy feelings anyway)

What comes as a pleasant surprise when it comes to Mitsuki is how he’s not just fun and games - Mitsuki is really mature, and considerate of others and their needs, and so Momo knows he can count on Mitsuki for anything. They can have fun or a serious conversation, they can talk about work or life or love or how to handle the difference between what you are, what others perceive and what you  _ wish _ they’d see in you.

Even more than just the ability to understand or to make him laugh, what Momo appreciates is how Mitsuki always knows what he needs from him. Just one look and then he delivers, and Momo feels lighter and ready to keep going.

Momo loves that casual but deep relationship they have, vows to do his best to make Mitsuki as happy about it, to protect him when he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Cheryl Cole.


	4. 4'33''

"Momorin?"

Tamaki's voice takes him by surprise, a bit too soft when calling his name as opposed to his maniacal screams while playing video games. Momo is a bit puzzled about the change but decides to go along with it, acknowledging Tamaki with a simple "Hmm?"

"We're friends now"

Momo doesn't know why Tamaki brings that up after the fifth tiebreaker match of Mario Kart. It's especially funny that he comments on their friendship while playing the relationship-ending game, but he mentally shrugs it off and just smiles at the boy "Of course! You just realized it?"

"Because it's the first time you invite me to your place" Tamaki says it in a very matter-of-fact way, and Momo remembers he might have said something about that being important for friends sometime before.

"Yeah, because I wanted to play games with you. I always liked you" Momo ruffles Tamaki's hair nonchalantly, like he isn't suffering cuteness overdose at the kid's simplicity and how happy he looks to be spoiled.

"We should play sports too" Tamaki sounds content when he suggests it, and Momo wonders if he likes team sports, since he's at least pretty athletic.

"Sure! Wanna join the sports club?" he smiles and ruffles Tamaki's hair again, a bit rougher before adding, mischievous tone and evil grin ready, "Just a warning, though - we're all hella competitive!"

"Yeah, not really..." Tamaki sounds more genuinely uninterested than scared about it (probably because he can get really competitive too, after all), then he takes one contemplative look at Momo before adding, almost like an afterthought "I was just thinking, you're the coolest adult I know"

"Eeh, really? I do my best to stay young, thanks!" Momo feels really flattered to hear that - since Tamaki's compliments are always so honest getting one is a privilege, and he tries to play it cool by winking cutely and sticking his tongue out playfully "You wanna be like me when you grow up?"

"Actually, yeah" Tamaki's answer makes Momo feel utterly disarmed, like a surprise punch to the gut but in a good way. He smiles at Momo lazily, a bit embarrassed but happy, while he thinks of what to say next.

"You and Yukirin are like 10 years older than me but it doesn’t  _ reaaally _ feel like that?" Tamaki speaks slowly, like he's trying his best to see if his thoughts are coming across correctly, and he's not really looking at Momo but his voice is still firm "I wanna be a fun adult that can get along with everyone and still help and protect them when things get hard"

Momo blinks a few times, unable to come up with a reply when the warmth overtakes his heart. He always liked Tamaki, that was true, but knowing what he really meant to him was making him feel a bit too emotional.

Of course, even while everyone knew Momo was prone to crying over pretty much anything, he still felt a bit embarrassed when he couldn't stop the first tears "Uhh, sorry,Tamaki! I'm just so happy to hear that!"

"Momorin, don't cry! Yukirin will get mad at me if he hears I made you cry!" Tamaki sounds alarmed as he offers his hoodie's sleeve to dry Momo's tears, and if he can't help laughing out loud both at the offer and at Tamaki's urgency it's not his fault.

Tamaki is such a special kid and Momo is glad for every moment they get to spend together, doing whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle is from the piece by John Cage, hope you liked this!


	5. Five to one

"What if you just pretend I'm not a senpai for today?"

Momo's proposal is simple, but Sougo looks deeply shocked, scared... almost a bit offended???

"Act like we're just friends! We're not working today, right? We're just hanging out together" Momo tries his brightest smile to help Sougo relax, to smooth things over after maybe saying something wrong. When Sougo tries to smile, still a bit tense, but doesn't say anything, Momo winks at him "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Sougo nods but it's a tense gesture, and Momo sighs and tries to go along with it. It was supposed to be a date, so he wanted it to be more relaxed than that, but no matter how much he tries, Sougo always ends up slipping into formal speech.

It becomes clear after a while that just trying to treat Momo like any other person is making him anxious, and that's the last thing Momo wants for their super nice day together, so he clings to Sougo and ruffles his hair, laughing in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"You know, I'm fine either way, so you can speak however you want if this is too hard?" he smiles, but it doesn't look like it really helps.

"I-I'm sorry.... I should have tried harder..." Sougo lowers his head, the perfect picture of an employee who made a critical mistake, and Momo wonders how it came to that when he was just trying to make Sougo feel comfortable around him.

"Ah, no, don't worry! This isn't a test or something, okay? So just relax!" Momo waves his hand as calmly as possible, even though he can see he looks a bit frantic (he just hopes Sougo doesn't), and slaps Sougo's shoulder in a friendly way.

The way Sougo looks down, almost glaring at the floor, makes it too obvious that he still sees this as failure, but his body gradually stops shaking and Momo sighs more out of love than exasperation when he notices his kouhai taking deep breaths to calm down.

"You don't have to prove anything. I just want you to be yourself" he smiles kindly when Sougo still looks hesitant, and holds his hand "I mean, if that means just being extra polite and formal that's okay too! As long as you're having a nice time I'll be happy!"

Sougo takes one last deep breathe, holds it for a second before smiling shyly and squeezing Momo's hand softly "Y-yes! Thank you, Momo-san"

"Sure, now let's have fun!" Momo winks and smiles, and when Sougo nods energetically he can't help adding, laughing a bit "That's  _ not _ an order!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Doors, hope you like this <3


	6. 6 of 1 thing

"Well, that was something!" Momo is pretty surprised at the way Magical★Kokona's first season ended, after marathoning it all the afternoon with Nagi (but not as surprised as he was to learn there were over 5 seasons).

"Did you like it, Mr. Momo?" Nagi looks excited, his face still a bit red from crying with Momo at the moving scenes, and his smile is brighter than a thousand suns.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting Magi ★ Kona to be so intense?!" Momo is completely honest (that  _ was _ a wild ride), but since he knows Nagi can and  _ will _ talk for hours about Kokona if allowed he decides to change the subject, smiling like a madman "But it's getting late, and it's already dark outside, so isn't it time we go for something a bit more scary~?"

Nagi's expression darkens considerably at Momo's words, and he deflates a bit as he sighs.

"I guess we have to" he looks resigned when he speaks again, but then he puts on a determined face that's almost comically serious "Bring it on. I'll keep my promise like a man"

Momo makes the change from movie to videogames swiftly, already used to it and more than prepared for the dare night: he promised he'd finally give Magi ★ Kona a chance, but Nagi would play his favourite zombie FPS with him in exchange. As expected, Nagi's determination to convert everyone around him to Kokonism was stronger and so they ended up in Momo's flat, curled up in front of the TV with snacks and tissues (which Nagi insisted, accurately, that they'd need).

The game itself isn't too long, and even if Nagi's aim is so precise it's almost scary, he keeps jumping every time a zombie creeps up on him and Momo laughs, but he also reassures Nagi it will be over soon if they don't get distracted with sidequests (Nagi hums like he just expects they won't, so Momo physically restrains himself everytime the prompt for one comes up).

"Mr. Momo really doesn't look like the kind of man who likes these things" Nagi is extremely serious about getting this over with as soon as possible, but he really looks cute everytime he complains like that, pouty and just a biiiit scared.

"It's gap moe" Momo laughs and sticks his tongue out as cutely as possible as he disintegrates a zombie with his machine gun. Nagi sighs and lets out a tiny ' _ oh _ ', but keeps playing.

"Those zombies were too disgusting. Going straight to that right after watching Kokona is too shocking" Nagi complains when the credits start rolling, and Momo laughs, getting up from the sofa and planting a kiss on Nagi's cheek when he slumps down.

"We should watch a movie so you don't have nightmares, then" Momo checks his library and he finds one that reminds him of something, so he picks one of Chiba's movies, that he only got because it was one of Yuki's first acting jobs.

Nagi smiles warmly when he sees the movie menu "My mother loved Chiba Shizuo's movies"

That's something Momo knew, of course, but seeing that reaction firsthand makes him feel happy that he kept that movie around even after moving in to his current place.

He tries to keep his excitement to himself when he plops down on the sofa again, but he can't help cuddling really close to Nagi when he sees the way he relaxes and softens up, embraced by warm memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Craig David


	7. The Magnificent Seven

Every time they meet, the first thing Momo does (right after hugging him as tight as he can, which is also the first thing Riku does) is stretch Riku's cheeks and comment on how cute he looks.

Riku always laughs and asks how he's doing, and Momo knows no one can blame him if he melts a little. After all, Riku's smile is so adorable, and actually, everything about him is the cutest thing ever. It makes Momo want to protect him, make him happy, ever since the first time he saw Riku singing at Black or White, and even when most times it's Momo's idea, working together makes him feel blessed.

Making Riku smile is almost addicting - it gives Momo a satisfaction equal only to that of a job well done (which, in a way,  _ it is _ ), it's so rewarding it leaves him in a state of puppy happiness for a good while. It gives Momo a rush of endorphins and the unstoppable need to smooch Riku, which he holds back with more or less success depending on how many people is around them and where they are exactly.

  
But Riku is always sweet, more than eager to be drowned in love, and that makes holding back even harder when Momo recognizes he just  _ has _ to... while at the same time, it makes it a hundred times better when he can let go and just love Riku freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Clash, hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it <3


	8. Eight days a week

The hot springs of this hotel are remarkably quiet so late in the night and in the low season, and Momo can't help focusing a bit on Gaku's muscles even when he's completely relaxed.

They were talking about something, but right now they're just breathing, enjoying each other's company and the peaceful atmosphere, something they don't get to experience often in their field. It's just the two of them and Momo can't help wanting to do some evil things to Gaku once in a while, as long as he doesn't take it too bad, so he starts with a low whistle.

"Your muscles look amazing in the hot water, Gaku~" Momo teases him, smile as predatory as possible while his eyes playfully take it all in. Gaku raises an eyebrow, but the way he smiles back at Momo is anything but shy - rather, he's confident and smug, as surprised as he looks at the sudden compliment, but it doesn't feel like a faux pas so Momo licks his lips and laughs a bit "I wanna touch them soooo baad!"

Gaku laughs with him, but he doesn't move away when Momo gives his biceps a tiny, experimental squeeze. It feels too good to the touch, though, and Momo gulps, realizing his surprise probably showed in his face. To confirm it for him, Gaku asks, as smug as only he can be, "Feels nice?"

"Actually, yeah??" Momo is still a bit amazed and he moves closer, trying to snuggle with Gaku. He doesn't shy away from that contact either, but Momo still has the impulse to make sure he  _ really _ isn't uncomfortable with the attention and only when he sees how proud Gaku looks of his (honestly, really hot) body and how happy he looks to be praised he decides he can joke around a bit more.

"So sexy~! Mr. Most desired embrace N°1, your muscles really  _ are _ the real deal after all, huh!" Momo, finally recovering, decides to go the extra mile and moves his hand down to Gaku's abs, feeling the way he tenses at the sudden touch.

"Well, your body doesn't look half bad. As expected from a former athlete" Gaku smiles and Momo feels a bit giddy that he can call the attention of a guy like him. He doesn't let Momo feel happy for long before making his heart jump with one of his typical shameless lines, though "So, is this just your normal weirdness or do I have to take it as a hint?"

Momo doesn't know how to answer other than with a jumbly "Wh... I mean, I'm just joking?"

It's only when Gaku moves his face closer to Momo's that he suddenly feels extra aware of the way his face is flushing, and he barely realizes it when he shuts his eyes closed instinctively, but when nothing happens he opens them again slowly.

What he sees is Gaku throwing his head back, laughing, and it sounds evil to Momo, even when he knows there's no malice in it. He puffs his cheeks and pokes Gaku's chest angrily before joining him with him own loud laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Beatles, of course. Hope you like it!


	9. Cloud nine

Momo has been trying for the whole half an hour since they arrived to the cat cafe they frequent but he can't keep his eyes away from Tenn for more than a few seconds.

They were terribly busy all month but he'll be damned if he can't find a good excuse to drag Tenn out once in a while to this place (where everyone already knows it's them and keeps quiet about it, a good plus for them) because they both like cats, they both like sweets, and Tenn eating donuts and making sure the cats swarming him don't throw his coffee accidentally  <strike> or not </strike> is so cute Momo could really do with more chances.

Tenn always makes sure he reminds Momo of how grateful he is to go out with someone who doesn't attract much attention while going incognito (unlike Gaku and Ryu, is what he means), and Momo also feels blessed about it if he says so himself. Tenn is precious all the time, since he can manage even a pretty sexy look when he goes for it - an admirable and almost scary professional (if he's like that being so young, just how many achievements will Tenn have under his belt when he reaches Momo's age?), and yet Momo's favourite side is when he's relaxing, just having a nice time like the rest of the world doesn't exist.

But if he has to be honest, hanging out with Tenn at the cat cafe is kinda fun too, because Momo can't help noticing how dealing with Tenn is pretty similar to dealing with cats: he's wary, he's pretty quiet but can get mischievous when he's comfortable with the company around him, and getting close enough to him to pet him always involves making him feel safe and content. Which is exactly what Momo does by taking him out one on one and to a place where he feels happy.

As cute as it is, the way Tenn freezes for half a second before just letting Momo pet his head is way too similar to a cat too, and it's almost comical when Tenn keeps petting the cat in his lap, trying to look nonchalant but leaning on Momo's hand ever so slightly.

If only Tenn ever purred, Momo could actually die, so just this much is enough. It's more than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle can be from many sources (lol) but I had Diamond no Ace's ED1 in mind specifically. Hope you like this!


	10. I close my eyes and count to ten

Going out fishing with Ryunosuke is really nice, and not just because he never thought he'd have friends his age to go with him - Ryu is reliable, he's sweet, he's familiar with all the rituals of going out fishing, even if he's much more used to the sea than the river.

They always talk a lot on the way there and while they prepare everything, and promise they'll try to shut up once they settle down. But of course, it never really happens - Momo is there and he's ready to take all the blame for the fact that they always end up talking anyway. When they realize they can't just keep their mouths shut, they try to be as quiet as possible, talking in a hushed voice.

That's part of what makes Ryunosuke look so nice when they're fishing. It's not just that he looks mature, but also the fact that his voice when he speaks is barely a whisper, almost a murmur, so soft it feels seductive.

It's a completely different kind of seduction than the one of his _ero ero beast_ image, of course - it's much more soothing, the kind that makes Momo want to lean on Ryunosuke's shoulder, or snuggle in his chest to feel the vibration of that deep voice.

When a fish finally tugs on his rod, it's almost shocking, a violent way of bringing Momo back to reality, and he can't help the little yelp he lets out or how self-conscious it makes him feel for a second. 

But he quickly leaves the shame behind, focusing on the excitement of a catch. After all, their fishing trips are the best precisely because Momo doesn't have to think much on anything to begin with, so he isn't going to start caring about things like that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Dusty Springfield, hope you enjoy tonight's drabble!


	11. 100 degrees

Looking to the side a little before the referee announces the end of the match with a loud blow to his whistle, Momo realizes he's probably the only guy in the world who would shrug off something as fucking strange and unexplainable as suddenly meeting another version of himself as quickly as he did a few hours prior, when he found himself face to face with Momoka.

Well, that's not fair to her. He  _ is _ sharing this room with the only other person capable of being so casual about it, except she's probably not from this world.

But both of them were much more curious about meeting than scared or freaked out. Maybe they really couldn't believe this was real and both were assuming it was a dream and having fun, but also, even if it wasn't, it would still be interesting.

First interesting point, actually, was seeing how he'd look like if he was born as a girl. And he also felt relieved to see she still likes soccer and is pretty much a tomboy (as much as she's still pretty cute, but Momo is ready to accept that as their natural brand), since he wondered if Ruri's influence on him would be stronger if he was a girl. He finds it pretty fun to see Momoka is tiny, petite, considerably flatter than Ruri (LOL) and as much of a fierce, wild sports fan as him.

So naturally, the first thing they did after interviewing each other (and realizing they not only aren't different at all but also the lives they're living are basically the same, too) was get comfy on the sofa to watch soccer together.

Of course they're not quiet about it, though. Both are excited to have someone who understands just how much they love soccer to talk to. Someone who understands how they feel about their current job as idols, who knows and feels the same about Re:vale... someone who knows just how bad they  _ don't _ want to watch the next match because having to see how  _ that one club _ looks really uncomfortable with their new play style after recently changing the team's couch is painful and frustrating.

("They looked like they were having so much fun all the time before!"

"Right??!!")

"So, we have to kill time for a whole match?" Momoka seems dejected, probably because they were really having a nice time marathoning that day of the league. Momo sighs, trying to find a way to channel all the energy he has now.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" he looks at the clock. It's not like they can go out anyway, and she must know - both are used to the idol life of avoiding scandals. They can watch a movie or play video games for a little under two hours, or...

"Well, I was thinking..." she starts, not exactly shy but rather cautious, like she's trying not to startle him "We're the same person, right? I wonder if we also like the same things, you know....."

She lets her voice trail and Momo just knows what she's trying to say. He considered it, too, but even if it's another version of himself he really wouldn't feel good saying something like that to a girl. But since she's bringing it up herself...

He can't say he isn't curious to find out if they also like the same things in bed.

"Hmmm..." he pretends to be thinking about it, but is obviously just teasing her. He smiles and winks and knows he'll get something similar in exchange (idol fan service! The best thing ever!) "I guess we have time for a quickie!"

"I know we don't have too long but it'll have to do, right?" she sticks her tongue out and winks back at him. She really is another Sunohara Momo, top idol in her own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Kylie Minogue, hope you liked this thing!


	12. Brighter than a thousand suns

Momo and Yuki have been dating for years, and even before they started, their 'courtship' period was full of things one could call 'dates', so it's fair to say they got used to all kinds of outings. Many say time makes relationships cool down, go stale, but since they have each time less chances to be together off work, the time they have to spend with each other privately is a treasure to them.

Lately, they've been going out on dates by night both because it's the time they can make for it, and it has the added benefit that it's harder to see their faces, and when it's cold they can use a scarf without looking suspicious. Also also, it's romantic as fuck.

For all those reasons, they usually pick dark places (such as pubs and bars), then walk or chill at some plaza at whatever-past-midnight (the darkest corner too, so no one even sees or cares if they sneak in for a little kiss every now and then).

His Yuki is both really romantic when Momo least expects it and too lazy for those silly but cute gestures he likes, so he's quite unpredictable, but Momo has fun wondering what he'll do every time  <strike> he manages to drag him </strike> they decide to go out.

Going out on dates is something Momo always thought Yuki only did to make him happy, but it turns out with the pass of time they both got used and learned to appreciate the pros or each other's preferences for their alone time - Momo can see now how spending the day holed up in his or Yuki's place gives them the freedom to relax and be much more physical than they'll ever be able to be in public, and Yuki looks much more content now when they go out, smiling with genuine fondness even when he's not looking at Momo.

(He figures Yuki must be having some nice reflections about their relationship those moments when he stares into nothingness and just smiles).

Many say time kills the romance in a relationship, but for them, it makes things easier than they were at first. The years help them become closer, now that they're starting to know and understand each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Iron Maiden, hope you liked it!


	13. 10000 nights of thunder

When the day started, and even when they planned that date out, Momo wasn't expecting to be all alone with Banri at his place. It's making it hard to ignore the sound of his own heartbeat - it's too loud, it's going crazy.

They were supposed to have a date in a public place, somewhere much less private and intimate, but the rain came suddenly, drenched them and forced them to hide in Banri's flat. The unpredictable weather even made Banri offer him a shower and some of his clothes ("We can't have you getting sick, Momo-kun. You need to take care of your health"), and Momo is way too embarrassed to think properly while Banri prepares coffee for them.

When Banri is done and brings him a cup, and sits by his side, Momo realizes he looks a bit awkward too. He figures that he must feel the same way about being all alone. After all, their relationship was always hard to navigate, and Momo didn't have five years to get used to being around Banri and get to know him like he did with Yuki.

Likewise, Banri probably has no idea what to do about... whatever it is they feel for each other.

Momo is sure and can confirm anytime that he's always loved Banri, for a long time now, but it is true that all that happened with Re:vale... It made things difficult, to say the least. As for Banri, Momo wants to believe the hints he gets from him aren't just wishful thinking. He wants to believe Banri feels the same.

He turns to Banri and opens his mouth to speak without realizing that's exactly what the host was doing too.

"Ah, sorry!" Momo makes a motion to signal Banri can speak first, but they once again do the same thing at the same time. Banri looks a bit flustered, and Momo doesn't want to get his hopes up but his heart  _ does _ .

Banri sighs, looks at Momo, opens his mouth again and Momo mutters "Yes?"

It takes less than a second for Momo to understand he screwed up when he feels Banri's lips on his. He wasn't thinking when he spoke. What Momo meant was 'go on, speak', but Banri misunderstands it as him  _ knowing _ what Banri was about to say and  _ agreeing to it _ .

Momo feels like he could just die, but Banri's hand holds him by the waist when he's about to faint on the sofa. He still can't articulate a single word even when he feels air going back into his lungs, a mumbly, red mess which only gets worse when he hears Banri mutter "cute" to himself, smiling.

"Sorry, you didn't want that?" Banri looks a bit insecure when he sees Momo about to make a fuss, hand in his chest and a noise choking on his throat.

"I do! I do, so so much! I just-!!" Momo tries his best to control himself, but he can't help yelling into Banri's face. He takes a deep breath and counts to whatever, then explains "I just wasn't expecting that"

"We really need to catch up, then" Banri laughs and Momo feels blessed like he got told he won a lifetime supply of momorin. Banri moves a lock away from Momo's forehead and kisses it, smiling "We need to become closer. I can't help feeling a bit jealous sometimes that you and Yuki are so in synch"

"Uhm, I'm sure we'll be like that too" Momo is still a bit nervous to be showered with so much attention and love from Banri, but he lets the wide smile he's feeling show in his face "Once we spend more time together and get to know each other, we'll probably be the same"

"I'd love that" Banri smiles sweetly, and takes one of Momo's hands in his "Can I have your word on it? That we can do that?"

"Yes! I promise" Momo squeezes Banri's warm hand, happy to imagine all the things they'll plan in the future. All the dates, the kisses, the years they have ahead now that they're on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Alphabeat


	14. Safe and sound

One of the hardest things in the world, for Momo, is showing weakness.  _ Actually _ asking for help, being really vulnerable in front of someone? Just the idea of it fills him with a mix of arrogance (nu-uh, he's not letting anyone know he  _ can _ be hurt) and the self-sacrificing impulse to not make others worry about him (they must have other problems already, they don't need to be thinking of Momo's too, right?), but there is one exception to this. One that he didn't look for himself, but pushed his way into Momo's private thoughts and feelings.

Rinto, sweet and earnest Rinto, becomes the only person he actually goes to for advice, to vent, to be held until he stops being upset, and for a few good reasons. Three especifically: he's almost impossible to fool (nothing Momo ever says or does convinces him that he's okay when he isn't), he's insistent on helping (his manager is ridiculously stubborn once he gets an idea into his head, and can get pretty convincing too), and Momo can't argue against the logic that he shouldn't feel guilty to rely on him because taking care of Momo  _ is _ literally Rinto's job.

It still takes a bit of convincing anyway, but Rinto is good at it. Just like Momo got better at letting it all out when they're alone, Rinto, in turn, became each time better at coaxing Momo. The first time it happened, Momo was almost broken, but Rinto learns to read him and nowadays, he intervenes each time earlier (around a 30% stress level?), corners Momo if necessary to make him pay attention to his own feelings.

These sessions with Rinto work like magic. He knows exactly when to listen, when to talk, when all he has to do is hold Momo, when what he needs is a kiss instead. Momo is glad to have him, especially when he says things like "Your job might be to make your fans happy, but mine is keeping  _ you _ happy"

"Thanks, Okarin!" Momo laughs, still a bit embarrassed and face still red from the tears, but his smile is genuine when he teases his manager "Do you want some fan service as thanks for the help?"

"I can give you some fan service myself if you'll have it" Rinto smiles, confident, until Momo nods, eyes shining with expectation. This makes Rinto cough, a bit embarrassed, and he's blushing when he winks and smiles at Momo, but he even manages to blow a kiss and Momo pretends to catch it, clutches it to his chest and squeals happily.

Okarin is so cute it's almost impossible to be sad when he's around, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Capital Cities, hope you liked it!!


	15. Pink rabbits

Momo didn't realize it until it was too late the first time it happened, and he didn't the next, then the one after that, until it becomes a habit for him, how every time he talks with Tsumugi he lets things slip that he doesn't really want to walk about. Something he maybe doesn't feel ready to acknowledge, or just thinks is too private to tell anyone, especially to dump it on Tsumugi in the middle of a casual, lighthearted conversation.

He doesn't want to make her worry, so he hopes she really takes his advice and just lets go of it when he says it's nothing, but the main issue remains: somehow, things start flowing out from him when they chat, and it gets worse when they're actually together.

The thing is, Tsumugi isn't just a really cute girl that Momo admires for being able to remain as earnest and sweet as she is the this industry - precisely because she's like that, being with her is refreshing in a way little things are, and Momo thinks maybe that's why he has those outbursts of honesty specifically with her.

The last thing Momo wants is to worry her, but she always reassures that he isn't, that he can count on her for anything he wants, anytime.

Momo's heart goes just a little crazy at her smile when she says that, and maybe all he needs from her is to treasure those moments. At least by now that's all.

Maybe one day Momo will finally open up to Tsumugi on purpose, and when it happens, he knows he won't have to be afraid of what he'll get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The National, hope you liked it!


	16. Angel with a shotgun

When Momo first met Kaoru, Re:vale was finally starting to become something big. They were well established in the industry, and to get there, Momo had to learn a lot about the big names, so naturally he knew some things about Yaotome Productions by the time they were invited to work with TRIGGER.

They looked like nice kids, so of course he was extra excited about that job, but he knew they needed to be on their best behaviour too. And the experience was so good they decided they  _ had _ to become closer to TRIGGER's manager!

No matter where they met, Kaoru looked really scary, and she didn't trust them much - Momo could see that from a mile away. But it didn't mean he didn't like her. She didn't look like a bad person at all to him, so he'd still do his best to become friends.

Part one of the "Becoming besties with TRIGGER's manager" involved learning her birthday and getting a nice present, and since she was obviously a meticulous woman he knew he couldn't half-ass it.

It took a while, but he finally found a beautiful hairpin with pink jewels, one that he could almost picture on her hair and just his imagination was making him smile. It would look wonderful on her, so he just had to.

But when the day came, Kaoru's reaction was a bit puzzling for Momo. She looked surprised for a second, then wary, and the way she scowled at him almost made him reconsider his actions.

"Ok, what are you planning?" her voice when she was angry was scary, but Momo was sure she looked happy when she first saw his gift, so he was a bit taken aback at the sudden change.

"Nothing? I just want to be friends!" he explained, and he meant it. He decided to tell the truth, since it wasn't really anything bad "I heard from a little bird that it's your birthday today so I wanted to get you a little something, that's all!"

Kaoru looked at him for a while, making sure he wasn't lying, and he wasn't. Momo didn't stumble upon that information randomly, yes, he  _ did _ ask around... but he really wanted to be friends if possible.

"You're the first man in the industry to give me something this feminine" Kaoru still looked wary as she looked down at the hairpin, but also a bit sad, before teasing him with a smile and a playful slap to his shoulder "Are you just that much of a flirt?"

"Oops! You got me there!" Momo stuck his tongue out and winked at her, hoping he could smooth things out.

That same day, Momo decided he'd make that the first feminine gift of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Cab, hope you like it!!


	17. Bad moon rising

Tsukumo Ryou is not a good person. Momo knows that much. What he doesn't know is if that is definitive.

Ryou is a mean spirited man, one who says and thinks terrible things (he even  _ does _ terrible things sometimes too), one who might be a terrible influence to have around. But he helps Momo, and occasionally gives him nice things for no apparent reason (the reason is keeping him around, probably), and sometimes.... sometimes he even looks genuinely happy to be with Momo.

Either way, bad or not, he's an influence, and as such he introduced Momo to many other big names in the industry - big names who are certainly much nicer than Ryou, who have a much better morality, who make Momo feel significantly safer.

But Ryou is an expert at throwing tantrums, and Momo is sure he has to be handled with care, and though he isn't sure if it's coherent to even stay 'friends' with him when he knows he can never let his guard down around Ryou...

The few times he accidentally did, the few times he somehow ended up vulnerable with him, Momo was surprised to wake up safe. He knew Ryou would protect him in public (at least to keep up appearances?), but apparently he would also care for him in private. It makes Momo wonder if maybe he actually cares. It makes him wonder what it'd take to make him admit it.

Tsukumo Ryou is not a good person. Momo knows that much. What he doesn't know is if that is irreversible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Credence Clearwater Revival, hope you liked it!


	18. The Phoenix

Every time they happen to meet, Otoharu makes sure Momo is taking good care of himself. He's gentle, but also a wise man, one that knows a lot about the industry, including (especially) the effects it can have on talents. More than that, he himself has always been adamant about protecting them, so of course he knows what to look for in Momo. Just a single glance is enough to determine if he's  _ really _ okay.

In that way, Momo can see why Banri admires him so much. Otoharu has a certain aura to himself that makes Momo feel very safe, like everything will be okay in the end.

But he's also  _ really _ good looking for a man his age, and the way he looks at Momo when he doesn't buy his bluffing, how he examines him closely, makes Momo's heart flutter. He almost can't hide the way he feels when Otoharu asks if he's really okay, giving him just one more chance to talk before deciding to leave him alone.

Momo has a hard time holding his tongue, and sometimes can't help it at all - sometimes he just lets out the smallest "ikemen..." without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Fall Ouy Boy, hope you enjoy this, short as it is! lol


	19. War pigs

Despite what everyone else might say, Momo isn't really drunk. He knows himself and he's been worse ( _ way _ worse) - all in all he's still pretty aware of his surroundings and his actions, so he knows he's not over his limit yet. But to anyone else, he looks  _ hammered _ , not just a bit drunk, certainly not just a bit tipsy (which is how he'd describe himself at the moment, actually).

But, naturally, when everyone thinks he's drunk, Momo always takes that chance to act a bit wild. Which mostly means annoying.

(Is it really  _ that bad _ that he likes being taken care of sometimes?)

And in this particular party, his pranky senses zoom in on Haruka, because he doesn't feel like he ever had a chance to get closer to ZOOL's cute center, but he knows he wants to - Haruka looks like a nice kid despite everything, and Momo wants to see something better from him. And even if it's not something good yet, he's curious to see more, whatever it is.

He sits by Haruka's side on a sofa, where he's playing video games by himself after Tamaki just left, and the kid doesn't even look up... that is, until Momo starts leaning on him.

Haruka's protests are super cute when he brushes him off, probably thinking that Momo is too drunk to even know what he's doing. After the third time Haruka gives him a long look and seems to consider that Momo might be doing it on purpose, so he decides to play one last prank on his new kouhai before the joke is over.

Even though Momo was smiling like an idiot every time, the fourth time he leans on Haruka he hides his face on his shoulder and pretends to be asleep when Haruka tries to brush him off again.

Haruka seems confused, since he probably was sure Momo was just playing fool and trying to snuggle, but he's convinced by Momo's act and huffs, thinking for a second of what to do.

Momo himself was about to startle him and actually talk to him when Haruka lays him down on the sofa, putting his head on the armrest as if it was a pillow, and covers Momo's body with his jacket before leaving.

This wasn't Momo's plan, but he can't say he doesn't feel moved by Haruka's actions, even cuter than his half hearted groans and protests before. Momo can't help a little giggle, but he silences himself soon in case anyone can see and realize he's awake.

  
It's not what he wanted, but he decides to stay there at least a little bit longer, if only to honor Haruka's kindness and the confirmation that he  _ is _ a good kid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Black Sabbath, hope you enjoyed today's drabble!


	20. Stray dog

Momo could've guessed it himself, but as always, it didn't hurt to confirm his hunches with his information network. And there was no mistake: Touma still admires him and Yuki. So of course, since a little bird told him he was right, that meant he had to tease Touma a little bit to see  _ how much _ .

The perfect opportunity shows itself shortly after that, and he hugs Touma from behind in the hallway of a studio when he spots him all alone.

Just seeing how startled Touma is when he realizes it's none other than Momo hugging him makes him really happy - Momo could identify the feelings of a fan from miles away, and Touma right now looks exactly like he did the first time he had Re:vale in front of him.

But as soon as Momo lets go of him to chat him up, Touma tries to hide it, to do his best to look like he doesn't care at all, so Momo has no choice but to up the teasing.

He links their arms and starts walking to his own waiting room, and maybe Touma hasn't even realized it yet, too distracted by Momo leaning on his shoulder. After all, Touma's speech becomes increasingly more shaky the closer Momo snuggles on him, and he decides to test how much he can take.

"You looked really cool today!" he comments, casually, and it's true. It's also for the sake of seeing the puppy smile Touma makes sometimes when he's really happy, and he doesn't disappoint, almost throwing the wariness out the window as soon as he hears Momo's words.

"Really?" if he didn't seem to care much about where they were going, he certainly doesn't care about anything anymore now. Touma looks really cute when he's honest, but Momo knows saying that out loud would just make him clam up again, so instead he decides to keep praising him.

"Yup! Like, you're always hot stuff but you look  _ really _ handsome today!" a quick glance around him tells Momo they're close to his changing room, so he starts drawing circles in Touma's chest with his finger, seductive smile on his face, just in case he'll run away once he realizes what Momo is trying to do.

And Touma looks like he could faint just from that, his face as red as his hair all the way up his ears. It makes Momo laugh just a bit, because he's too adorable, and before he can stop himself he's kissing Touma.

It's just a tiny kiss, barely a brush of their lips, but if Touma looked like he could faint before he looks right about to die now, and Momo realizes he might have gone too far as he looks for something to fan Touma's face.

He really reminds Momo a bit of his past self, and he decides with a sigh to let it go. Any more than that would be pretty much bullying, after all.

But he still hopes he can grow closer to Touma. He's really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by New Order, hope you liked it!!


	21. Union of the snake

Momo wonders if Minami, a generally quiet looking kid, would appreciate him approaching during their filming break. The mood during the recording was pretty lighthearted, but maybe he wanted to be left alone.

Or maybe Momo could chat him up, but carefully. He set 'charisma' to the maximum settings and walked towards Minami.

"Soo, you're into fortune telling, right, Minami~?" Momo's singsong voice makes Minami look at him, a curious expression, so he goes straight to business "What can you tell me about Momo-chan?"

Minami takes a short but educated look at Momo's face, head, general appearance, and for the first time Momo wonders if that's how people feel when  _ he _ looks at them.

"Curly hair belongs to a resilient person, someone who can 'bounce back' from the hurdles they find" Minami's voice and smile are kind but in a way that almost looks like he's pulling Momo's leg. He pauses for a second as if he's considering something, then continues in the same way "Large eyes are those of an emotional person, which is reinforced by your ears - set back on your head, they say you're impulsive and easy to incite"

"Wah, that's crazy??!" Momo was going to pretend shock, but he's genuinely startled. Maybe he was easy to read even without Minami's knowledge in fortune telling, but he wanted to make sure, even as he proved Minami's point by leaning closer to him "What else??"

"Your wide mouth is indicative of a generous person... maybe too generous" Minami smiles, a hand in his own mouth, comment sharp but not exactly wrong. Momo's so-called wide mouth is open in awe, starting to get interested in this hobby.

"Woah, you're amazing, Minami-chan! I can't believe how accurate you are!" at this point his eyes are probably sparkling, but Momo never cares much about being enthusiastic, even when he's being called out like this.

"Momo-san looks like a protective person, someone who is almost overzealous about the people you care about" Minami continues, however, still not done, and Momo starts panicking a little as he hears those words "But you're also jealous in romance, and selfish. You can get sulky for really inconsequential reasons"

"Eh??"

"But at the same time, it's hard for you to stay mad at the people that are important for you. You'll even apologize at times when you really shouldn't just to be on good terms again" if Minami's smile before was sharp, it's even more so now, even as his voice sounds strangely kind "Of course, I believe that is something you should address sooner than later, but it's not my business either way"

"Wait, that's actually scary??!" Momo can't help shaking his hands in a frantic way, almost begging Minami to stop "Is this really just fortune telling?!"

"On the other hand, you're quite the sweet tooth and you prefer meat with a sauce based on-"

"Wait, can you really tell that much just from my face?!" Momo interrupts Minami before he can continue, too shocked to hide it.

"Actually, I heard most of those things from Yuki-san" Minami explains, and Momo finally understands why his smile looked so mischievous during the conversation.

"Waaah, you totally got me there!! You're so good at acting!!" Momo laughs, relieved, and ruffles Minami's hair "Well, I guess it's kinda cute that you're such a prankster!"

"Why, thank you. It is my honor to be praised by you" Minami tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and smiles.

"Aaah, it's so cute that Yuki talks so much about me, though~" Momo covers his face with his hands, letting out a little noise of endearment and happiness. A murderous look crosses Minami's face for a second, before being replaced immediately by a perfectly polite business smile.

"It would be nice if you could do the same and tell me a bit about Yuki-san"

Seeing that reaction, Momo feels like he can understand why Yuki wouldn't want to talk much about himself to Minami, their lowkey scary new kouhai.

And yet, scary and all, Momo is starting to realize he’s surprisingly amusing to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Duran Duran, hope you liked it!


	22. Neon tiger

Out of all the ZOOL kids, the one Momo still has a hard time talking to is Torao, so every time he meets him he makes a point of approaching him, trying to get closer. Trying to get him to at least lower his guard.

"Torao~" Momo jogs lightly to him, conscious that he shouldn't run in a studio, but not wanting to miss him. But Torao doesn't stop, and actually, he doesn't even turn to look back, so Momo is a bit shocked by the time he reaches him "Wait, are you ignoring me?!"

"I only talk to beautiful women" Torao's voice when he finally looks at Momo, who has to stand on his way to get even that little attention, sounds as proud and annoyed as Momo expected, but it still doesn't discourage him.

"Ah, I see~! Want me to dress up like a girl?" it's Momo's turn to shock Torao, who looks so displeased Momo can't help but wink cutely at him "I look very cute!"

"... We can talk if you never say that again" it takes Torao a second to reach that conclusion, but he is firm with his demand so Momo only laughs loudly.

"Rude! But fine, let's be friends!" he starts walking only to have something to do (he knows where Torao's dressing room is, of course) and so they're not in the middle of the hallway, and he hums a little when Torao just follows him "Is there anything you want to do together? If we hang out one day, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really need anything" he answers, short, cold and curt. It doesn't look like Momo will get much progress this time either, but it's the best he's gotten until now so he doesn't want to give up yet.

"Ah, I heard you like hero stuff?" Momo smiles bright, trying to catch Torao's interest before he can find a chance to say goodbye and leave "Me too! Heroes are super cool! Why don't we watch a movie together or something?"

Torao looks uncomfortable when Momo says that, for some reason, and Momo wonders if he should have tried something else first.

"Huh? Am I wrong?" he asks, confused, but gets no reply. He pokes his kouhai's arm (the closest appropiate part of his body he can reach), but has to insist  _ and _ call out to him to get his attention again "Toraaao~"

"I don't really care about that kind of things" Torao huffs, dismissive, but doesn't really  _ look _ indifferent "Who even told you that anyway?"

"Is that so?" Momo gives him a quick look and asserts what he suspected - Torao is lying. He smiles and puts a finger to his mouth "Sorry but Momo-chan's information network is anonymous!"

"Was it Touma?" Torao, unfortunately, seems to have his own suspicions, and Momo doesn't know how to get Touma out of trouble now without making him look guilty.

"No way, Touma's a good boy! He wouldn't!" Momo tries his best to look like he totally issn't lying, but he isn't sure he’ll be able to convince Torao anyway.

Torao looks a bit upset, or maybe just embarrassed, or... something else, but he's still not opening up and Momo wants to lighten up the mood at least a bit before parting.

So, of course, without even thinking about it, he throws caution out the window and tickles Torao's belly.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Torao squeals, and he looks a bit freaked out at Momo's actions, but he can't hide his giggles. Momo makes a triumphant little noise and smiles.

"This is research! I know all of my kouhais weak spots, so I'm learning yours now!!" Momo is glad to see he not only got good results quickly (and on his first try, too!), but also, Torao seems to be pretty ticklish in general, no matter where he puts his hands.

"Why would you even need something like this??" the laughter becomes more evident and harder to hide, and Torao's face starts getting flushed.

"It's to punish kids like you when you act insolent!" Momo is all smiles, but Torao still seems taken aback by his joke, so he stops on his tracks, realizing what just happened (their first meeting wasn’t exactly peaceful, after all…) and hugs him instead "Ah, uhm.... That was just a joke....."

They're in silence for a moment, and just when Momo thought Torao was going to hug him back and they'd be on good terms and he could go on his merry way, he feels two big hands reaching out for his ribs. And tickling him.

"Wah!!" Momo lets out a pretty loud squeal himself, trying to quet down when he remembers where they're standing. He instinctively flaps Torao's hands away and, after taking a deep breath but still holding back giggles, declares "Ok, it's a war now!!"

Momo knows he'll have to calm both of them down soon, before the place's staff has to yell at them for getting too noisy, but he hopes he can keep things under control a bit longer.

Things might get fun if he manages to get this side of Torao out more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by The Killers, hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Two for the price of one

"Momo-kun, can you come here for a minute?"

When Momo hears Banri's voice, he immediately leaves what he was carrying and turns his way, trying his best to remain calm while his heart yells at him that they can't, Banri looks stunning as always and his smile is so bright it's making looking into his gorgeous eyes even harder.

"Y-yes, Ban-san?" Momo powers through it all, because more than anything he is there to be useful, not to be a fan. He reminds himself one more time that now is not the time to run away, overwhelmed, and just smiles.

"Who do you like better" Yuki's voice coming from behind him startles Momo even before his body leaning way too close to him makes him jump.

"Eh??" he's confused, and he's having a hard time thinking to begin with, when both Banri and Yuki are so close to him and Yuki doesn't seem to get the hint.

"We were fighting over you now. Who do you like better?" Yuki's voice is too matter-of-fact, too casual, and he keeps inching closer to Momo, unaware or uncaring of his panicky body language "It's me, right? I  _ am _ your favorite, or not?"

"Ehh???"

"Yuki!" Banri scolds him quickly, but he himself moves a little bit closer, much more careful than Yuki but still overwhelming, smile kind as he clarifies "Sorry about that. But yeah, we wanted to ask who's your favorite"

"I-I-I-I'm a Re:vale fan, so I can't pick?!" Momo can feel the heat pooling up in his face, his heart about to burst, and he can barely find the strength to speak, breathless and anxious.

"Well, what if you had to choose only one?" Yuki is stubborn about the issue, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"I really can't!!" Momo can't even look at them anymore, their gazes so beautifully insistent he can't take it.

"Well, we wanted to ask you to know who gets to sleep with you" Yuki's voice, once again, is as casual as if he didn't know that sentence could give Momo a heart attack and send him straight to the hospital.

"Yuki, really" Banri's voice is quiet, a hiss, but much more sharp than before. But he's all smiles when he turns to Momo, even if it's more of a seductive grin than his usual kind one "It's true, though, that's why we were asking"

Momo can feel his soul trying to escape his body. There is no way that's happening and there is  _ no way _ he knows what to do. And there is no way he can  _ say something _ until he recovers his breath at least a bit.

"S-s-s-sorry but no matter what, I can't pick!!" Momo's tongue is twisting every time he tries to answer, and he isn't sure what he said is even comprehensible, but nothing makes sense anyway.

Banri and Yuki, who have slowly but surely cornered Momo against a wall by this point, exchange a disappointed look, which quickly changes into something else...

"Well, in that case," their smiles are nothing like what an idol's pure smile is supposed to be anymore, more akin to a predator about to pounce on its prey now, voice a soft whisper "we don't mind sharing"

Momo almost jumps out of bed, breathless, extremely confused for a second. The walls of his room look back at him and a quick glance over the room reminds him he's all alone, not just a Re:vale fan anymore, and certainly not cornered by Banri and Yuki.

"Why... Why again...." he runs a hand through his bangs, moving them away from his face as he catches his breath. It's been five years, and yet...

He punches his pillow with all his pent up frustration before picking it up and muffling a scream against it.

"Why did I have to wake up!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by ABBA, hope you liked it!!


	24. Time after time

If Momo had to say what's his favourite 'tradition' with Re:vale, off-camera, he'd have to say it's the romantic dinners Rinto prepares for them after long, stressing weeks.

They are a reward, a sort of apology for making them take so many jobs one after the other, but they're more than enough for the trouble.

Now, Rinto isn't the kind to be spontaneous, to make surprises. He's amazing at following them when one of them has a plan, but his own are usually much more mild. Classic. He's the kind to schedule everything, after all, and so he makes sure Re:vale knows and makes time for their reward dinners - his romantic, candle lit, homemade dinners in a room so fancy it barely looks like Rinto's place anymore.

Even though both he and Yuki like surprises, they appreciate Rinto's efforts to make sure they  _ know _ to keep some energy the day of the dinner, and to not accept offers to go out drinking after work. It has the added benefit of making them look forward to the event after at least a week of knowing they'll have that reward when they're done working, so it's a win-win.

And Rinto is no professional chef, but his food is really homely, and Momo loves it. The first few times he prepared not-surprise romantic dinners, he tried to go with store bought food because he thought they'd like it better ( _ oh, sweet, dear Rinto _ ), but the unanimous consensus was that they'd rather have his food, if it wasn't much trouble (it probably was - if they were busy, Rinto probably was, too, but he never said a word about it and obliged, reliable as always).

(Those first few times he also tried to leave them alone, to give them some space and privacy, until they convinced him to join them. For the dinner, and for the night.)

Like always, the ambience is perfect, because that's how Rinto likes things, and like always Momo can spot really sweet little details here and there. Momo loves everything about it, but more than anything?

His favourite thing about these dinners is the fact that they're a way to appreciate his efforts.

What Momo loves about these dinners is how Rinto will always remind them that they could never even afford nights like these is it wasn't for their hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Cindy Lauper, hope you liked this one too!


	25. Lay all your love on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one and only explicit drabble I promised to write for this project, so if you can't deal with that just skip this one and don't worry, it's not gonna happen again (in this collection at leaST). The chapter's tittle is from the song by ABBA, hope you like it!

Frankly speaking, sex has always been an important part of their relationship, and yet... while no one that knows him can say Yuki is a bad lover, his stamina levels are  _ wildly different _ from Momo's, both for sex and for everything else.

Of course, this isn't hard to fix, since Momo doesn't mind changing gears in the middle of sex if Yuki comes too fast, way before he's satisfied, but sometimes Momo really,  _ really _ wants Yuki's dick, so they have an alternative.

One they call 'self-service top'.

The premise is simple: Momo can do as he pleases with Yuki, and Yuki will do his best not to cum too quickly (that's literally all he can promise). Since his muscles are still pretty well trained, Momo has no problem bouncing on Yuki's cock until he's satisfied, and taking matters into his own hands (only sometimes literally) is usually for the best anyway.

And even if Yuki was the one who came up with the term, ever since the first time he did he can't say it without choking out of laughter - to the point he'll still take a good time to stop giggling even if Momo is the one proposing it. But Momo doesn't mind, since he can use that time to prep himself (and also, laughing while doing adult stuff is super sexy).

Somewhere in between undressing himself (he has to do  _ something _ !) and laying down in bed to wait, Yuki will slowly start to shift gears, usually when he finally sets his eyes on Momo's crotch, on his spread legs and his fingers eagerly stretching his entrance. The way Yuki strokes himself slowly while he watches is as hypnotizing as Momo assumes it must be for Yuki to see him like that, and it's only when their eyes meet that they smile, the signal for Momo to climb on top of Yuki and kiss the breath out of him, desperate, passionate, needy.

Sex is never slow and kind with them, no matter who's in charge and who's inside of whom - they're always, always rough, a bit more bitey than idols should be. They like going all out: Yuki is impatient, and that's why he usually ends up tired before either of them is done, while Momo is quick to provoke, letting himself be seduced too easily, but he's got better physical form, so he can stand their brutal pace for a good while anyway.

And honestly, Momo doesn't care that much for whatever they're doing, as long as he gets to see Yuki in pleasure. Momo is adaptable, after all - he sees the positive in everything, and for sex, just having Yuki is the biggest pro against any con  _ ever _ . As long as he gets that, he can enjoy either having his dick squeezed by Yuki or having him inside, like now, making him feel really full and satisfied...

Momo loves feeling Yuki grow bigger inside him, harder, until his cock feels like it's going to burst and Yuki's soft panting turns into moans, the sexiest Momo knows. They usually come together when they do it like this, and they always cuddle for a long while.

It always takes some time for their breathing rhythms to go back to normal, for their hearts to stop drumming a fast tempo, and they make good use of that time in which they can barely move by admiring each other, the flushed cheeks, the heaving chests, the slightly opened mouths. The bright eyes, shining like jewels, overflowing love.

They say nothing for a while, and yet it's the safest Momo ever feels, the moments where Momo truly knows and believes Yuki's love for him is just as intense as his own.


	26. It don't have to change

When Yuki told Momo he had a talk with his sister, and she had agreed to a meeting with Momo, he couldn't believe it. And not just because he had no idea how  _ Yuki _ , the last person Ruri would want to talk to in any situation and especially after Banri disappeared, had convinced her to meet Momo.

More than anything, Momo was afraid. He was really scared that it would be awkward. That he wouldn't know what to say even if he was given a chance to explain himself, even if Ruri was willing to believe him this time. Even if she was willing to forgive him, Momo didn't know how to start, or what to do (could he hug her? He wanted to hug her).

That reconciliation talk was as hard as he expected, and even more awkward than he thought it'd be, confirming his fears. When it was over, Momo smiled and agreed to hang out as often as they could, but he couldn't shake the lingering, awful feeling that things would never be the same as they were before. That he had ruined his relationship with his only sister and he could never get it back, ever.

And yet, the second time they met to talk, Momo finally realized (or remembered) something special about them that he wasn't having in mind while he was too busy being regretful: they're both a bit too crazy to  _ not _ get along. After all, Ruri's idea of 'fun' is out of this world, truly where Momo got his own sense of humour from, and going along with her games feels not only familiar but  _ right _ .

What Momo finds after finally relaxing and getting out of that negative mindset is that Ruri can still talk a thousand words per minute and change subjects with a dizzying speed, each of them wilder than the one before, and being with her still feels like a two people party. Most of the time, he can't hold back the laughter and he doesn't want to (he missed this  _ so much _ ), but even as the time goes by and there come times when they have to be real, leaving the fun and games behind for a good long talk on how the world is not the playground they wanted it to be when they were little, Ruri is still everything that's good in Momo's life.

And no matter what else is happening, if the sun is bright in the sky or the world around him is crumbling, he's always, forever grateful to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by John Legend, hope you liked this!


	27. I'm yours

Momo feels Yuki shiver, and before he can offer a hug to warm him up, or sharing his scarf (on top of the one Yuki is already wearing, of course), Yuki takes Momo's hand and shoves it with his into his coat's pocket.

"November is so cold... I can't believe Momo was born in a month like this...." Yuki sighs, and his breath makes a white puff when he speaks. Momo thinks about poking it to cheer Yuki up but laughs instead, making his own little white cloud, and picks his bag with his other hand.

Searching through his stuff with only one hand is complicated, but Yuki looks so content as he plays with their hands inside of his pocket, interlocking their fingers this way and that, rubbing on Momo's palm with his thumb, and overall being silly and in love, that Momo doesn't have the heart to take it back from him.

_ 'One hand it is, then' _ , he thinks to himself while shuffling the things inside the bag, until he lets out a little noise of victory and offers a small lime green package with a bright pink ribbon to Yuki, who turns to look at him when he hears him.

"It's not even december yet?" Yuki looks confused. Momo gets him small gifts all the time, for no reason at all other than they reminded him of Yuki or he thought they'd look nice on him, but he only ever wraps his birthday gifts, always with those specific colors (their colors ♡). When Momo's smile only intensifies, Yuki comments "Wait, actually, I remember giving you your birthday gift this morning so it's still the 11th, right?"

"Yes, darling, you're not  _ that _ distracted!" Momo laughs loudly, glad that there's no one around to hear, and more than amused at Yuki's reaction (even cuter than he expected!) "I just wanted to give you a gift on my birthday because you make me feel 100% happy that I was born every day"

When he hears that, Yuki looks very moved, and his smile is so sweet Momo feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

"I'm 1000% happy you were born every day too, Momo" Yuki cups Momo's face with his unoccupied hand and Momo leans into it, but he laughs again.

"Isn't the joke usually something like  _ 'I'm glad I was born too' _ ??" Momo makes a point of putting his own free hand over Yuki's, protecting him from the cold and pressing it harder on his skin.

Yuki laughs along with him for a second, then leans closer to kiss Momo softly, without even checking the package, leaving it on his lap for the time being. Momo lets himself enjoy the warmth and love they're sharing, always stronger than the weather and everything around and between them.

Momo truly feels blessed, cold night or not, and feels renewed to keep doing his best, to do even more and harder. This is the life he was born into, and no matter what comes his way, he's going to seize happiness.

  
Right now, he just needs Yuki to see  _ he _ is happiness itself for Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Jason Mraz, hope you liked it!


	28. Sail to the moon

Momo stares at the screen for a second before he knows something's up. He rarely gets texts as urgent from Tsumugi, who always plays it extra safe by being as polite as is humanly possible.

Where he'd usually expect a  _ 'Hello' _ before anything else, all he can see is  _ 'Can I call you' _ , so he knows whatever it is it can't wait. He already paused his game anyway, so he replies an equally alarmed and rushed  _ 'ok' _ .

"Momo-san! I'm sorry for the trouble, but are you free now?" Tsumugi's voice on the phone sounds almost panicky, so it definitely has to be something serious (especially considering she skipped formalities once more).

"Manekko-chan, I'm free today for anything you need!" Momo tries to sound as reliable as possible "I was thinking about things to do so I'm at my place right now, but I'm at your service!"

"Ah, I'm sorry to take your free time, but I need a very strange favour..." she sounds truly apologetic but relieved, and that's all Momo could have hoped for after offering as much as he did.

"Sure, whatever you need!" Momo is intrigued, but he  _ did _ say he'd do anything and he doesn't think it's something he can't do if she called him especifically. He can hear some kind of noise in the distance and he wonders if IDOLiSH7 got in some kind of mess again (they seem to be pretty good at that).

"Somehow, please believe me..." Tsumugi sounds anxious again, and Momo wonders what she's about to drop on him until she takes a deep breath and explains "IDOLiSH7 has been turned into children, and we need someone who is good with children and can keep the secret while we look for a solution to this situation"

Momo can't say he isn't surprised to hear that, but in a good way. In the way in which he is also delighted because if IDOLiSH7 is cute at their regular ages, they must be the cutest as kids. He also happens to overhear Banri in the background telling Tsumugi that if Momo can help that'd save him, since it'd let him join Tsumugi in finding a solution and covering it up in the meantime.

"I can totally do it, no worries!" Momo was going to say 'yes' anyway, but overhearing Banri was the last thing he needed and he may sound a bit too excited, so he coughs and tries again "You can leave it to me, Manekko-chan! You know me and kids are a perfect match!"

"Thank you, Momo-san! I'm indebted to you once again!" Tsumugi sounds a lot more normal, and Momo can almost see her bowing, before having to hold back a squeal when she adds "Banri-san will drive them to your place and he said he'll take a ‘thank you’ gift for the trouble, too"

Momo pumps his fist, excited, before opening his chat with Yuki, interrupted by his gaming session first because he was supposed to be working, then because he was supposed to be having lunch.

_ "Darling! I'm about to get a super cute visit, guess whooo~?  _ _ (*´ω`*) _ _ " _ he texts Yuki about it in an attempt at brightening his day, since he complained a lot about having to work on Momo's day off, and he texted first because he missed Momo anyway.

_ "????" _

_ "the i7 kids, but now as real kids!  _ _ (ノ*゜▽゜)ノ _ _ " _

_ "?????????" _ Yuki is even more confused, and Momo can picture him rereading his texts to try and make sense of them.

_ "seems they turned into kids and need a babysitter, Ban-san is driving them here rn  _ _ (*´艸`) _ _ " _

_ ":(" _

Momo laughs, thinking that's all Yuki has to say (he's a man of few words, after all), but is surprised by the quick succession of beeps from his phone.

_ "I wanted to see Ban too......" _ Yuki's texts come one after the other, short and quick and cut by sad stickers in between each  _ "And play with the i7 kids and you" _

_ "you're terrible with kids anyway!" _ Momo can't stop laughing at Yuki's reaction, and he sends one last text before he hears the bell ringing.

When he opens the door, he almost feels toppled over by the cuteness. Banri is holding a baby Tamaki in one arm and a big bag with a bunny in the other, and he smiles apologetically at Momo when the rest of kids start yelling 'hello'.

"Hello, Momo-kun. Thanks for helping out" Banri walks inside carefully, coaxing the kids to follow, when Momo invites them all with a big, dumb smile. He leaves the bag on a table and turns to explain "You know the kids, they're lively and loud normally, it's about ten times worse now, so good luck with them. Have fun"

"Don't worry about that, Ban-san! I don't think anyone will complain" he handwaves the problem away, and it's true (he picked this flat because it's thick walled enough that it gives him enough privacy) "We'll have fun and be good today, you guys do your best too!"

Even as he rushes out, Banri looks in a good enough mood (probably because these kids need to work so fixing this as soon as possible is important, yeah, but they're also  _ cute as fuck _ ) as he waves goodbye to the kids, who look at him go and, surprisingly, don't cry.

Momo imagines Banri and Tsumugi must have explained they'd be staying with Momo, but he still feels himself dying when Riku asks "Are you Momo-nii?"

Momo introduces himself, but almost as soon as he's done the kids scatter, and he takes the chance to observe them to define what they'll do (since it will be easier to keep an eye on them if they're all together).

They're aged from seven (Yamato) to two (Iori and Tamaki) years old, and Momo feels his smile widen while they check his flat. Yamato is only doing that, actually - he only wants to check everything around the house, picking things up and leaving them where he found them. 

"Can we go play outside?" Mitsuki asks, and Momo is sure he probably saw either the big plaza nearby while they were in the car or the big internal patio on the building through the window. He sighs, and explains "Sorry, Mitsuki, Ban-san said you have to stay inside, okay?"

Mitsuki doesn't say much, but he accepts the answer gracefully and decides to focus on Iori.

"Can we watch this, Momo-san?" Sougo's voice is small but polite, almost too much for a five year old. He was busy checking Momo's music and DVDs collection, and he's happy to think Sougo found something to help them kill a few hours, but instead he's handing Momo three of his most gory horror movies. He'd really love to, and he makes a mental note to watch them with Sougo later, but by now he smiles as he puts them in their shelf again and he ruffles Sougo's hair as affectionately as he can "Sorry, Sougo! These are too scary, it could give the kids bad dreams!"

Sougo drops it quickly, nodding to show he understands, so Momo turns to look for Nagi, who is strangely quiet. Riku tugs on his sleeve and explains in a tiny voice "He doesn't know much japanese"

"Wait, really?" Momo gasps, shocked and just a bit scared. He's not sure what to do with a kid that doesn't understand him, but he figures he'll find a way as long as he can stay positive.

It doesn't last long, though, when Riku suddenly starts coughing and Momo is about to take out the inhaler he put in his pocket. But Riku takes long, deep breathes when he stops coughing, and when his breathing normalizes quickly Momo sighs, relieved, and decides to keep a closer look at Riku (he  _ did _ mention being much, much weaker when he was a kid).

"Momo-nii, can Riku hold Tamaki? Or Iori? Or both??" Riku's smile is even more angelic than usual, and it's hard for Momo to say 'no' to it, but he knows he has to, so he holds Riku instead and boops his nose as he explains "Sorry, Riku, you're not big enough to hold babies. They're too little, too, so it's no good, okay?"

Momo almost has to close his eyes to keep his decision firm when Riku makes the saddest puppy eyes in the world, but he doesn't insist and just clings to Momo, taking what he can get.

Thank god Tamaki himself is happy as long as he has King Pudding (which Banri brought in the big bag along with Riku's inhaler and other baby necessities), and Iori is overall shy, and gets irked when others touch his Roppu-chan plushie, but he keeps following Mitsuki around and seems content enough as long as he's with his brother.

Momo keeps trying to think of things they can do all together, complicated now by the fact that Nagi really doesn't seem to know more than basic japanese (he  _ did _ greet Momo and introduced himself in japanese, but he didn't sound too confident in it). He offers Mitsuki a ball to play with in the meantime, and that seems to help keep Riku, Iori and Tamaki distracted, at least - they clap happily as they watch Mitsuki juggling the ball, and Momo clutches his heart, about to scream.

The feeling gets worse when he notices Yamato holding Nagi's hand when he looks scared that the ball will hit him.

He realizes they're mostly busy with the same thing now, but since it seems to scare one of them and it doesn't seem to be too interesting for two more (Sougo is sitting by his side in the sofa, so proper for a five year old it almost makes Momo worry), so that's only half of them having fun.

An idea finally hits him and he offers, already reaching for the DVD in his shelf "Wanna watch an idol live?"

"Who? Zero?" Mitsuki smiles, excited, even when Momo shows him the Re:vale DVD. He looks at it and Momo is glad to hear he's still eager when he announces "I’m gonna be an idol like Zero! So I'll listen to these idols too and maybe we'll be friends when I'm an idol too!"

Momo ruffles his hair, feeling like he's about to cry but holding back the tears, and he smiles as bright as he can instead "I'm sure you'll make it, Mitsuki! And you'll have lots of idol friends, since you're such a good kid!"

"I don't know much about idols..." Sougo looks curious as he actually walks closer, leaning in as respectfully as possible to check the DVD cover "Is their music good?"

"The best! He makes the music, isn't he really pretty too?" Momo points at Yuki in the cover and giggles. No one really replies but they still seem hyped up and that's good enough for Momo.

As soon as the menu starts, Riku is already excited about the stage lights, and he manages to make Nagi and Tamaki join in the hype. Iori keeps following Mitsuki around, so Mitsuki (big brother of the year every year) sits down on a pillow on the floor and sits Iori on his lap. They start playing with Roppu-chan, moving her little hands like she's cheering.

"That's you?" Yamato asks, his voice quiet but his eyes sparkling. Momo puffs his chest and fakes an arrogant cough "Yeah, you see - I'm an  _ idol _ "

He exaggerates the last word and gets exactly the result he wanted - the kids get even more excited, making the usual i7 rumble, and the fact that it's not just Mitsuki 'wow'ing this time is even cuter.

When they're all settled down in front of the TV, either on the sofa or the pillows on the floor, Momo plays the DVD and checks his neglected phone after all that running around.

_ "I'm sure as long as you're there it'd be fine" _ he has texts from Yuki, and wonders if he's mad that he didn't reply since he's sure the lunch break is long over now. He laughs when he sees the next text:  _ "Send pics, honey?" _

_ "Sorry you can't be here, darling!" _ Momo takes a few pics of the kids before he sends another text  _ "Maybe if by the time you're done they're still here you can drop by? (*^^*)" _

He sends a selection of pics of the kids watching their live, as lively as usual but about ten times cuter, and gets a pretty quick reply for Yuki standards.

It's also very short, but enough to make Momo smile:

_ ":)" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Radiohead, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!


	29. Don't you worry child

Momo felt a premonition, almost what the internet would call 'war flashbacks', when he suddenly got a call from Kaoru. No warning text beforehand, nothing he could remember he'd agreed to previously - just a call out of nowhere.

"Kaoru-chan? Did you drop your phone and it called me?" he holds back a little giggle, already sure of the reaction he's going to get but hoping it will make Kaoru relax.

"Something terrible happened and I need you to take care of TRIGGER!" Kaoru sounds about as desperate as he was expecting, which makes what she says next pretty obvious for Momo "They've turned into kids, so if you're free please look after them while I find a way to fix this, Takanashi said she can help!"

Momo knows it'll make her more upset, but he can't help laughing at the situation "Woah, I wonder if me and Yuki are next?! Will you care for us when we get hit with the kiddie idols curse?"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Momo! I'm still rescheduling work even as we speak!!" Kaoru yells at him, of course, and insists "Can you help or not?!"

Momo stops laughing to tell her it's fine, and when she drives the kids to his place she asks if Yuki is there.

"Yes??" Momo is confused, until Kaoru asks under her breath so the kids won't listen "Make sure he doesn't make them cry, ok?"

She leaves in a rush, understandably, and Momo is left to check on the kids while Yuki sleeps. He figures it'd be fine to surprise him with mini TRIGGER when he actually wakes up, so he reads the notes Kaoru left for him: Ryu is now ten years old, Gaku nine and Tenn five.

'Fine', he thinks to himself as he finally prepares to deal with the children on his own.

Ryunosuke is as much of a good kid as usual, and he's as proper as possible when he introduces himself, but he speaks slowly and with a thick accent, making it easier to understand him through context than anything else (but Momo tries his best not to make Ryunosuke feel bad, since he's so cute). Gaku, on the other hand, looks kinda bratty, but sweet enough - he just looks a bit bitter in general, and Momo can't help but think about how Gaku was raised pretty harshly by Sousuke (he wonders what he was going through as a 9 year old. He wonders how to make him have some fun at least for today).

But Tenn is a completely different thing altogether. He's an angel, extremely cute and well behaved, but he seems worried. Of course, it's probably because Riku isn't with him or anywhere to be seen, and Momo tries to reassure him that his little brother is okay when he asks "Momo-san, do you know where Riku is?"

He really wishes he could tell him, but it's hard, so Momo just goes the easy route on this and argues "Don't worry, if anything happened with him your parents would call, okay? Let's have fun by now"

Tenn doesn't seem convinced in the slightest, but he stops tugging on Momo's sleeve to catch his attention. It gives him time to think, and he remembers he has donuts and a cake in the fridge (because he  _ was _ going to invite TRIGGER over one of these days)... except that he got awamori for Ryunosuke and he can't give him that now, so he hopes he'll be excited about the sweets too.

Thank god Tenn looks at least a bit excited about the donuts and he munches on them quietly, and Gaku is happy to have cake but he tries to look tough (though that may be just a 9 year old boy thing and not a Gaku Yaotome thing).

Over all, they're easier to babysit because they're  <strike> not seven </strike> older than IDOLiSH7 was, and they mostly self-regulate: while the kids eat quietly, Ryunosuke grabs a donut to try it but is mostly just happy to help look after kids. He tries to talk to Momo about his little siblings and how one of them is around Tenn's age and very cute, and something about the other one being a newborn and very tiny but mom lets him hold him if he's careful and she's looking. His japanese is pretty broken when he gets excited, but Momo feels his heart full of bliss just seeing Ryunosuke's smile as he talks.

Of course, if Momo can barely understand what Ryunosuke is saying, Gaku and Tenn just look at them completely puzzled.

"Can we watch TV?" Gaku asks eventually, probably getting bored, and Momo thinks about it for a second before realizing if he let them they're likely to see  _ at least one _ TRIGGER commercial or something like that.

"Wanna watch a movie instead?" Momo smiles his brightest smile, but Gaku seems unfazed. Tenn looks down again and sighs, not even letting him reply before he pleads in a small voice "I want to go to the hospital..."

Momo's heart breaks just a little, but before he can say anything Ryunosuke holds Tenn's hand and explains "I understand how you feel, but Anesagi-san said we can't go and to stay with Momo-san, yes?"

Even when Tenn nods, Momo still wishes he could tell him Riku is fine, but he probably wouldn't believe him without proof anyway.

Before Momo can do or say anything else, the true challenge of looking after TRIGGER finally appears: a misunderstanding. Gaku starts sulking because he feels left out of the small conversation about little siblings Ryunosuke is trying (really hard) to have with Tenn, and he accidentally scares Tenn because he looks angry. Tenn, being just a little kid, probably thought he made Gaku mad (either because he interrupted his talk with Momo before or because he's just being mopey in general), but instead Gaku gets offended that Tenn thinks he looks scary. Ryunosuke tries to calm Tenn down, reminding him that Gaku is not a bad kid, but Gaku's frown intensifies and he turns his head away when his eyes starting getting teary.

Right when Momo was about to intervene, Yuki wakes up in the middle of the mess and sees the kids. He looks at Momo, connecting the dots, and asks how they're doing.

"They're all very good kids, Yuki, but they're having a little misunderstanding right now" Momo smiles at him but it's more a plea for him to  _ read the atmosphere, please _ .

"Why? I'm sure it's nothing too bad" Yuki asks, nonchalant as only he can be, and when no one answers, too tense to say anything, he declares "Good kids get to pick lunch"

"I want soba!" Gaku dries his tears with his sleeve, immediately fired up, while Tenn smiles shyly at Yuki and says only "Omurice!"

Both Momo and Yuki look at Ryunosuke when he says nothing, and the other kids do the same, so he replies a meager "I'm fine with either!"

Yuki laughs at the contrast between him and his very eager friends, and then smiles at Gaku and Tenn especifically, speaking in a kind voice "Good kids apologize to their friends, ok?"

"Sorry...." Tenn looks at Gaku with an angelic face, and Gaku just pats his head and looks away, embarrassed, as he mumbles his own 'sorry'.

That shyness won't do, however, and Ryunosuke hugs them both happily, completing the make up scene. Yuki takes that as a chance to tell Momo to order delivery while he makes omurice, and as soon as he says the word he has Tenn following him into the kitchen like a duckling.

"I'll help!" Tenn sounds much more relaxed now, and Yuki pats his head too as he asks "Can you tell me how to make it? My mom always made it for me so I have no idea how it's supposed to go"

That exchange makes Momo laugh because he  _ knows _ Yuki is lying and only wants to make sure he makes it how Tenn likes it, but Tenn smiles and starts talking about his mom's omurice and how he always looks at her so when they let him cook he can make some for him and Riku.

"Gaku, come order soba with me?" Momo invites, and holds his hand to see if Gaku wants to hold it. He's rejected so he offers it to Ryunosuke, who takes it, and he asks him "What do you want, then? Since we're having both soba and omurice"

"Ah, uh, both!" Ryunosuke clearly panics and answers in a rush, but Momo laughs and states loudly "Then we're getting soba for everyone! Darling, make omurice for everyone too!"

He can hear Yuki's giggles from the living room, and he thinks to himself that he's gonna have to make some room in the fridge if there's leftovers, but he doesn't mind.

The atmosphere is finally starting to get nice, lighthearted like Momo wanted it, and when he finishes the order he turns to Gaku and Ryu and ruffles their hairs "So, do you kids know how to play the guitar?"

"I can play the piano" Gaku says, clearly proud but playing it cool, like it's just natural that he can do it. But he adds quickly "I can sing, too"

"Woah, Gaku! Cool!" Ryunosuke  _ is _ impressed, actually, which seems to make Gaku happy. But then he turns to Momo again and says "Ah, but I can't play instruments..."

"Don't worry, I can teach you if you want!" Momo can’t hold back his own excitement, and he practically jumps to look for his guitar "We have time until Yuki is done with the omurice"

"I can dance!" Tenn chirps in, and Momo is a bit startled because he doesn't know when he got there. He's also surprised he started dancing so young, but he plays along with a wink "Then let's improvise, Tenn?"

When Momo plays a cheerful tune, Tenn starts dancing and his smile finally looks carefree. Gaku and Ryunosuke clap along, and it's all so cute Momo regrets he can't record it or take pics.

Right when he decides he'll just enjoy the moment, he spots Yuki leaning on the kitchen's door frame, phone in hand, and blowing a kiss for Momo when he sees him staring. Momo smiles, a sincere 'thank you' in his eyes, and focuses on entertaining the children.

Gaku and Ryunosuke soon join Tenn and dance along to Momo's silly improvised music, and Momo can only think that his kouhais are too cute for this world.

He could almost cry just because they're too adorable, and he has every god to thank that TRIGGER is usually a sexy combo and not this cute trio they are now, for the sake of peace on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle from the song by Swedish House Mafia, I hope you liked it!


	30. Life is wonderful

Momo himself thinks he's a simple person, one who doesn't even feel comfortable asking for big things from others, but for some reason (it must be his energetic personality), when his friends think about celebrating him they always end up making really extravagant, over the top parties.

His first thought after the initial surprise (it's always a surprise, like everyone involved knows he loves those) is always how they even managed to organize something so big and how they found a place that can fit all the crowd of people there. When he finds out this time it was actually a massive collaborative project just to celebrate his birthday, Momo has to do his best to not break down crying there and then.

He really has to commend all of his friends for being able to work together in so many different groups, each taking care of every part of the party's organization, and he can't help being seriously amazed (almost in shock!) when he sees people he hasn't met in a while there, too.

Of course, the most important thing for them is that everyone seems to be having fun, and when he wants to dedicate at least a bit of time to his friends, he's surprised to see some people in unlikely company, and feels  _ very _ moved when he learns they met planning this party and ended up getting along really well.

He barely has any time to himself to let his thoughts wander or even to let them settle, but that's for the best. He just wants to enjoy every second of this monumental party, the biggest yet, and laugh with everyone there, some new in his life and others not so much.

Momo himself thinks he's a simple man, one who would be satisfied with any kind of celebration as long as the people there are close to his heart and think fondly of him too. He'd be fine spending the day coming and going into little gatherings in between work if needed, or arranging something small himself with whoever has the day free. The date itself isn't as important as just having an excuse to meet his friends.

But every year, when the parties keeping getting wilder and wilder, and bigger and brighter, and the surprises keep piling up, Momo finds he can't stop the tears when he sees just how much people are willing to work together and just how far they'll go for his sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle is from the song by Jason Mraz, hope you enjoyed this last chapter! It's a bit short compared to the beasts that are the 2 before this, but I'm still satisfied with it!
> 
> And this being chapter 30 means, we did it! Thanks for all the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks (!!), and generally good energy! And more than anything, thanks for celebrating our peach boy with me!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> November's gonna be hell on me, so I'm trying to make it suck less by focusing on Momo, also I've always wanted to make a Momomonth so it's happening this year! Hope I can really make it to the end of the month, and also hope that you enjoy them!


End file.
